


Dear Doctor

by Miss Midas (Melancholy_Incarnate)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Magic, Nightmares, Romance, Smut, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Miss%20Midas
Summary: Poor, sweet, self-flagellating Doctor Devorak deserves some good old fashioned lovin'.





	1. Fatal Attraction

A sound echoes in the library and before I know it, I'm penned in the nearest corner by Julian's quivering arms as he anxiously watches the window. 

"Just a bird," he mutters. He takes a slow, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. His chest presses against mine as he inhales the dusty library air. He flushes furiously and bites his lip. He looks down, noticing all the places we touch, a deep groan emanating from the back of his throat. A thrill runs through my veins as I look at his pale features. 

"Beautiful..." I don't even realize I've said it aloud until his gaze jumps back up to meet mine. Now it's my turn to blush and look away. "Sorry..." I murmur. A black-gloved hand reaches to grasp my face and turn it back towards him. He stares at me for a long moment and apparently reaches a conclusion.

Though surprising, his next move is by no means unwelcome. Julian steps forward, increasing the contact of our bodies. I make a strangled noise, high and thready.

"Hush, now. This _is_ a library." His voice is pitched low and I can feel his chest rumble against mine. His eye is dark with mischief and desire as he hoists me up. I have no choice but to wrap my legs around his hips or risk falling.

"Good girl," he whispers, lips brushing the shell of my ear. My breath catches in my throat and I have to stifle a moan. I wriggle uncomfortably, trying to ignore the growing ache between my thighs. Julian hums and I shiver. His breath is hot and damp across my neck, making goosebumps rise along my back. My fingers tangle in his hair and yank his head up to press his lips to mine. 

"Please, Julian-"

He pauses just before I can kiss him. But before I can move, I start awake. 

"Darling? Darling, are you alright?" It's Julian. The real Julian, not a dream. His hair is mussed from sleep, eye bleary. "You were calling my name in your sleep, sweetheart. Was it a nightmare?"

The damned man is so _earnest_, it's impossible to be upset. 

"Ah, not quite," I say, cheeks red, unable to meet his gaze.

"Really? Are you sure? Then what- oh. OH." He flushes with realization, embarrassed. "I- ahem. Sorry."

In the dimness, it's hard to see, but he's definitely shifting uncomfortably in the bed. There's a long silence and I can feel him watching me.

"Hey Julian?"

"Yes?" he answers almost too quickly.

"I love you. More than anything."

I lean over and rest my head on his bare chest, listening to the steady _thump-thump_ of his heart. I planted a kiss right on the center of his chest, then one to the right and another to the left. I kiss up his chest to his neck. To that spot that always made him moan for me. His heartbeat was slightly elevated, his skin hot to the touch as I gently nip the side of his throat. He _purrs_, pulling me atop him, pressing my hips down on his. I gasp against his salty skin, feeling the spark between my thighs flare.

_"Julian."_

He drags my lips away from his neck, eye wild, and crushes his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss. With a deep groan of satisfaction, he flips me over and looms over me, looking for all the world like a cat about to devour its helpless prey. He grins roguishly, giving me the gentlest of kisses before licking and sucking his way down and across my neck. I squirm impatiently as he finally, _fucking finally,_ begins to unbutton my nightgown. The soft fabric falls away and after what seems like hours of waiting, I feel his smooth skin on mine. Not just his hands or his mouth, but his whole body. I revel in it. And he must have taken his pants off while he was so nicely distracting me with those kisses of his, because his legs are bare. My knees fall open and his hips slot between them. It feels as if that was where he was made to be. 

I feel him there against the inside of my thigh, hot and heavy. 

"Julian," I keen. "I need you, please, Julian, I want you, I need you-" 

He silences me with a kiss.

"I know."

Slowly, gently, he begins to slide into me. All I can do is gasp his name and clutch at his broad shoulders. He gives me a moment to adjust before he starts to move. And he feels so good inside me, dragging against the places I like most, pushing and stretching and _oh oh oh_\- 

"Ilya!" I scream, hurtling toward release, fingers gripping his back like a lifeline, just trying not to fall off the world. 

And afterwards, as we lay there, sweat-slicked and sated, I know that he will be mine and I will be his, come hell or high water.


	2. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: REVERSED ENDING SPOILERS

_The Hanged Raven_, read the sign. A wave of nostalgia washed over me. How long ago was it that I had sat in the Rowdy Raven with Julian? Weeks? Months? Years? The Devil's magic had wreaked havoc on temporal flow. Time had struggled on in fits and starts, hours becoming seconds, then seconds stretching days. However long it had really been, it had felt interminable. I couldn't wait to see him again. But I hesitated, knuckles poised to rap on the worn wooden door. _What if he doesn't want me anymore?_ I angrily shoved the thought aside and knocked. 

"Come in!" shouted a wonderfully familiar voice from within. All doubts were cast aside with those two words. I shoved open the old door and eagerly rushed inside. 

A figure sat at one of the tables, surrounded by empty tankards, accordion jangling discordantly in the corner.

"Julian?" I asked.

"Haven't heard that name in a while." Dark feathers ruffled as he turned to face me. A flash of hope crossed his face, quickly replaced by heartbroken disappointment.

"Hmm? Oh. Another illusion. Well, have a seat anyway. Couldn't do any more harm." 

I froze, a font of anger I didn't know was even there welling up within me, a geyser I was helpless to stem.

"Illusion? _Illusion?_ Julian, I have been searching for you for what feels like eternity and when I _finally_ find you, you think I'm not real?"

"Of course. You haven't been real the last... however many times. Why should you be now?"

My fury melted away like snow before a hot stove. He sounded so miserable, so broken... I thought I might cry. How could I not have been there for him when he needed me? How could I have left him alone for all this time?

"Oh, Julian..." I took a step forward, reaching out to touch him. He flinched back. I was so shocked, so _hurt_, by that one simple reaction that I almost sobbed right then and there. But no. I couldn't. Not before I made Julian understand that I was real, that I still loved him.

"No! Don't come near me! I won't fight him anymore, I promise! Tell the Devil I won't bother him anymore, just please please please don't torment me with false copies of her!" His eyes shone with tears as he begged. "..._please_..." he said in a final, choked whisper.

"Ilya, I'm real, I'm _here_."

All emotions except anger left his face in an instant. 

"_Liar_," he snarled. "She's dead."

Quickly, before he could flee, I strode forward and slid into the narrow space between him and the table. Steadying myself against his shoulders, I kissed him. He made a sound low in his throat and leaned up eagerly into the kiss. 

"Does this feel dead to you?" I whispered against his lips. His hands wrapped around my waist and dragged me down so I straddled his lap, clutching at me like a lifeline.

"Oh, it's you, it's really you, you're _alive_," he murmured between kisses. Every beat of my heart screamed "I love you, I love you, I love you" in counterpoint.

I ran my hands up and down his arms and back, stroking the coarser feathers there. When my fingers found their way to his chest, they met luxuriantly soft down peppered across his skin. The feathers grew sparser as I explored further, finally nonexistent when I reached his belly. His skin was warm and the muscles beneath tensed when my fingers ran over them. I pulled my hand away to bury my fingers in the feathers at his head and the back of his neck. Only then did I notice that the accordion had stopped its cacophonous song. Instead, some sort of string instrument I couldn't identify played a quiet melody.

"I missed you so much, Ilya," I said, looking up into those beautiful gray eyes of his. He smiled and I barely caught the glint of mischief in his eye before he lifted me into his arms and stood in one swift motion. The candles dimmed to a sultry orange glow as he carried me through a door and into another room. There was a window with flowing curtains and a wardrobe made of walnut. But what had most of my attention was a large bed. The hangings were a gauzy violet, thick enough to mostly obscure any occupant, but still thin enough to let in some light. The bed itself looked soft and luxurious, made of the finest cotton and a slightly darker shade than the hangings. It was the very pinnacle of decadence. 

When Julian lay me down on the bed, I began to strip off my clothes. Once I was down to just my undergarments, I shimmied under the covers, peeled them back, and patted the bed beside me. He looked hesitant, avoiding my gaze, but I persisted, finally dragging his arm until he gave in. After he'd lay down, I snuggled close- as close as I could get. His feathers were soft and warm on my skin. 

With my head tucked beneath his chin, a temptation lay before me, too strong to resist. Julian's neck, bare of feathers, so close to my lips- I had no choice. I bit him gently, teeth scraping over his smooth skin. I clearly took him by surprise, because he moaned for me. It was such a lovely sound; I simply _had_ to hear it again. When I nipped his throat again, his arms tightened around my waist, pressing his hips close to mine. I gasped and squirmed a little.

The foolish man must've thought me uncomfortable because he pulled away like he'd been burned. He tried to scoot farther away from me on the bed, but before he could get more than six inches away, I hooked a leg over his hip, trapping him.

_"Ilya."_

That one word was enough. He came back into my embrace and kissed me with a fervor I'd never experienced before. I gave a quiet whimper and he broke the kiss to look at me with an expression so full of want that I thought I might combust. With eyes hooded, feathers mussed, and a red flush to his cheeks, Julian looked positively indecent. 

Experimentally, I ground against him. Through the layers of cloth that separated us, I felt a distinct hardness. My hands were curious- wandering down, down, down, until they met the waistband of his trousers, slung low across his narrow hips. I slipped a finger beneath, finding, to my delight (but not surprise), that he wore no underwear. Before I could divest him of those pesky pants, however, he pulled my hands away. 

"Julian, I swear-" I began with an exasperated sigh. Without warning, he rolled atop me.

"Hush, darling," he said, an unaccustomed tone of command entering his voice. I shut up. I had to know where this was going. I didn't have to wait long. Comfortably nestled between my thighs, his hips ground against mine. Hard. I couldn't help but whine. His grin was predatory as he licked and bit a trail from the corner of my mouth down to the cloth binding my breasts. With two fingers, he unwound it and continued his path of wet bites down towards the last of my clothing. When it was finally bare for him to see, he hummed hungrily.

I looked at him and I laughed. I couldn't help it. There was no way in the world I would have been able to contain it. I felt absolutely terrible when he looked back at me, stricken. Poor man thought he'd done something wrong. 

"Sweetheart, I promise I'm not laughing at you!"

He looked skeptical. 

"I swear! I just saw your face and though of the most _horrible_ pun-"

"How horrible." It wasn't a question.

"Absolutely atrocious."

"Well, let's hear it then," Julian said with a sigh, still between my legs.

I tried to suppress another chuckle, but failed.

"I just thought you looked... RAVENous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my sweet readers. If you would like a part 2 of this particular chapter -one with actual smut- let me know in the comments. <3


End file.
